A diverse group of 11 NIH funded investigators, within the Johns Hopkins Schools of Arts and Sciences, Engineering, Medicine, and Public Health; and the University of Maryland Biotechnology Institute in the University of Maryland School of Medicine request funds to purchase a Stallion DPI Live-Cell digital Imaging workstation from Carl Zeiss/lntelligent Imaging Innovations. The requested system integrates a Zeiss 200M TIRF-ready platform with dual ultra-fast/highly sensitive Cascade 512B EM digital cameras; a 405/488 FRAP/photoactivation laser module; fully integrated 31 Slidebook multidimensional acquisition/analysis software; and is optimized for 1) rapid/ultra-sensitive 4D two channel acquisition; 2) deconvolution; 3) FRET and ratio imaging; 4) particle tracking; and 5) FRAP and photoactivation. The new state-of-the-art workstation will complement our heavily utilized Zeiss LSM 510 METAs and aging Deltavision system, while constituting a significant upgrade in speed and sensitivity. Importantly, the Stallion DPI will provide new/unique widefield fluorescence capabilities for the Hopkins' Integrated Imaging Center, a Homewood campus/Hopkins-wide microscopy resource that is utilized regularly by multiple schools and departments comprising >60 laboratories and ~200 users. Our investigators, all well funded through the NIH, work on a host of basic cell biological, biochemical, and biomolecular related questions including, though not limited to: telomere/centromere reorganization in tumors; HSV assembly and maturation; MHC I trafficking and assembly, membrane organization and dynamics; endosome/lysosome dynamics; membrane trafficking; trafficking of polymeric gene carriers; mitochondria and apoptosis; sialic acid display and cell adhesion; and mechanisms of endocytosis. In the requested configuration, the Stallion DDI workstation will afford our disparate group of investigators a broad range of basic/advanced live-cell microscopy capabilities that are presently deficient/absent from the Hopkins Homewood campus. The new system will be conveniently located, administered, and maintained, in the Biology Department's Integrated Imaging Center (NO: and it will be incorporated into the IIC's existing, well established recharge system to ensure recovery of funds for supplies and maintenance. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]